Jaga Anak
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: REMAKE! Temari dan Shikamaru disuruh jaga anak. Tapi dibalik itu ada maksud lain loh! Mau tau? Silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family/Humor**

**Pairing : Temari x Shikamaru N.**

_Flashback_

_"APA?" teriak Temari kaget. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Bahkan saking kagetnya, matanya hampir saja keluar. Untungnya, hal itu belum terjadi._

_"Iya, maaf ya Temari nee-san, soalnya Gaara ada meeting di luar kota, aku juga lagi sibuk di rumah sakit," Sakura menjawab dengan tampangnya yang dibuat memelas dan minta sekali dikasihani._

_"Kalau Sakura, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau Tayuya?" tanya Temari beralih pandangan kepada wanita dengan rambut ungu yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Sakura._

_"Aduuh.. Maaf juga Temari nee-san, Kankuro juga misi ke luar kota bersama Gaara. Sedangkan aku akan manggung," jawab Tayuya juga memasang tampang yang tak kalah melas dari Sakura_

_"Tapi bukan berarti kalian menitipkan 'anak-anak' kalian ke aku dong?" kesal Temari, tapi sangat disayangkan karena Tayuya dan Sakura sudah pergi. Temari hanya bisa mendecak sebal. Ya, hari ini ia baru saja bertemu dengan kedua adik iparnya, Sakura dan Tayuya. Tapi saat bertemu, mereka berdua malah menyuruhnya untuk menjaga anak mereka. Masing-masing dua. Temari kembali menghela napas pasrah lalu pulang ke rumah._

_End of Flashback_

"Jadi gitu ceritanya, _honey_," jelas Temari ke '_honey_' nya yang tidak lain, tidak bukan, adalah Shikamaru Nara. Ia baru saja menceritakan tentang mengapa saat ini mereka harus menjaga anak-anak kedua adiknya.

"Oh," tanggap Shikamaru singkat, "Jadi kita akan mengajak anak-anak ini kemana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain pasir di halaman rumahnya. Mereka terlihat senang, tapi entahlah tentang apa yang terjadi nanti.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?" usul Temari sambil menjetikkan tangan kanannya. Taman bermain, semua anak-anak pasti suka pergi ke taman bermain. Jadi ide Temari kali ini bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Usul yang bagus Temari!" tanggap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum menatap istrinya tersebut. "Nah, sekarang cepat panggil mereka," suruh Shikamaru.

Temari mengangguk, "Anak-anak! Cepat kesini!" panggil Temari dengan suara yang cukup tegas namun tetap berkesan keibuan. Dengan segera anak-anak itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan berlari-lari kecil kearah Temari dan juga Shikamaru.

"Ada apa tante?" tanya mereka dengan wajah khas anak-anak yang polos. Mungkin di balik wajah polos itu, terdapat sedikit harapan tentang sesuatu yang baik.

Temari tersenyum menanggapi mereka, "Kita akan pergi ke taman bermain, jadi kemas barang-barang kalian ya!" jawab Temari lalu menyuruh mereka mengemas barang-barang mereka.

"Horee!" anak-anak itu berteriak girang lalu pergi untuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka yang masih terletak di dalam rumah.

Di taman bermain..

"Tante! Tante! Aku ingin naik kereta gantung!" rengek Hana pada Temari. Hana adalah anak bungsu dari Tayuya dan Kankuro. Ia memiliki rambut ungu warisan dari ibunya. Dan juga wajah yang manis dan polos.

"Jangan Tante! Naik niagara aja dulu!" protes Sagura. Sagura adalah anak dari Gaara dan Sakura. Tepatnya, Gaara dan Sakura memiliki anak kembar, yaitu Sagura dan Saga. Saga lahir lima menit lebih dulu daripada Sagura.

"Aduh! Jadi mau yang mana dulu nih?" tanya Temari dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia berusaha bersikap adil, tapi ia tidak bisa. Dua anak ini, mereka sama-sama bersikeras dengan pilihannya masing-masing.

"Kereta gantung!" teriak Hana dengan mimik muka kesal.

"Bukan! Tapi niagara!" teriak Sagura juga dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan menyiratkan amarah yang amat sangat.

'Haduh, anak-anak ini, benar-benar mirip Tayuya dan Sakura,' ingat Temari. Karena memang Sakura dan Tayuya suka bertengkar tentang masalah yang kecil. Seperti kosmetik, baju, atau apapun itu. Tapi mereka selalu berakhir dengan damai. Setidaknya, Temari menyukuri itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim dulu?" tanya Shikamaru yang telah membaca raut kebingungan dari muka istrinya. Shikamaru dengan cepat menunjuk kearah toko es krim yang terletak di dekat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Mau!" mereka semua pun dengan cepat menyetujui usulan Shikamaru dan berlomba-lomba untuk sampai di toko es krim itu.

Di toko es krim..

"Aduh, susah banget jaganya!" keluh Temari sambil mengelap keringat yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya, "Jaga si kakak beradik Ai dan Hana, bener-bener kayak jagain Kankuro dan Tayuya," ujar Temari mencoba menyamakan mereka berdua dengan orang tuanya.

"Yah, kalau anak, pasti gak beda jauh sama orang tuanya," kata Shikamaru mencoba membuat Temari jauh lebih rileks dan tidak menganggap hal ini sebagai beban.

"Apalagi si kembar Saga-Sagura, Saganya sih gak apa-apa pendiem kayak Gaara, tapi Saguranya itu loh, cerewet banget kayak Sakura!" keluh Temari lagi, seolah tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. Entah karena terlalu lelah, atau mungkin kesal.

"Tante, habis ini mending kita naik kereta gantung dulu baru naik niagara, aku sudah diskusi sama Saga dan lainnya, dan mereka setuju," jelas Ai menghampiri Temari sambil memberikan senyumnya yang manis seperti ayahnya masa kecil dulu.

"Terima kasih ya, Ai," kata Temari sambil ikut tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Ai pelan. Membuat Ai dengan cepat merapikan rambutnya.

'Setidaknya ada Ai dan Saga yang dewasa,' pikir Temari sambil tersenyum. Ternyata mereka tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya.

Di kereta gantung..

"Waah! Pemandangannya indah sekali!" takjub Sagura dan Hana yang cuma beda 1 tahun ini. Kali ini mereka sedang melihat pemandang yang tersaji dari balik kaca kereta gantung mereka.

"Saga! Lihat deh! Disana ada banyak burung!" Sagura memanggil Saga sambil menunjuk beberapa burung yang sedang bertengger di salah satu bangunan tua.

"Kak Ai juga harus melihatnya!" Hana ikut-ikutan memanggil kakaknya. Mau tak mau Ai pun berjalan mendekatinya dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan.

Akhirnya mereka semua pada melihat keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Dengan tenang dan damai. Tanpa satupun yang bertengkar dan ingin menang sendiri.

"Senang ya melihat mereka seperti itu," kata Temari sambil bersandar di dada suaminya dan tersenyum damai. "Shikamaru.." panggil Temari, mencoba mencari respon dari suaminya, "Shikamaru!" teriak Temari kesal, ia pun melihat kesamping dan ternyata..

"Hah? Tidur?" teriak Temari kecil. Temari pun menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

Di jalan..

"Whoaa! Capek ya!" kata Sagura sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pegal yang ia rasakan sejak tadi.

"Iya," yang lainnya menyahut dengan tidak kompak alias acak-acakan. Tapi yang jelas satu: mereka semua menyetujui kata-kata Sagura.

"Shikamaru, ternyata menjaga mereka itu tidak begitu susah ya!" kata Temari sambil tersenyum. Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang berjalan di sampingnya, lalu dilihatnya kembali anak-anak yang sedang berjalan.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga anak kita nanti," kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Memang selama ini mereka sama sekali belum punya anak. Entah mengapa, padahal mereka sudah melakukan segala cara. Tapi dalam hatinya mereka yakin, bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan mereka anak, tepat pada waktunya.

"Waaaa!" teriak Saga kencang. Dengan sontak, semuanya pun melihat ke arah Saga. Terlihat Saga sedang diseret oleh orang yang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan sama sekali tidak mereka kenal.

"Sa.. Saga.." Sagura hampir saja ingin menangis, tapi tidak jadi karena Temari segera menenangkannya.

"Tenang ya Sagura-chan, Tante bakal nyari Saga sampe ketemu," kata Temari menenangkan, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sagura yang matanya kini sudah sembab.

"I.. Iya Tante" kata Sagura sudah mulai sesunggukan, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Meskipun suaranya sudah tidak terdengar jelas dan terdengar sangat parau.

Shikamaru dan Temari pun menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu di pos satpam agar mereka aman. Sedangkan mereka berdua pergi mencari dimana Saga berada sekaligus mengantar penculik itu ke kantor polisi.

"Hehe.. Berhasil!" ujar Hana tertawa kecil, disambut dengan senyuman Sagura dan Ai.

Dua jam kemudian,

"Masih belum ketemu, Tante?" tanya Sagura saat melihat Temari dan Shikamaru datang. Ia adalah orang pertama yang bertanya kepada pasangan itu dengan muka penuh harap dan hampir menangis lagi.

"Belum.." jawab Temari sambil menggeleng kecewa. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Bagaimana kalau Gaara marah kepadanya? Saga adalah anak laki-laki yang selama ini Gaara inginkan.. untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.. tapi ia malah diculik oleh orang lain.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, pasti ada yang mengabari kita saat kita sudah sampai di rumah," usul Shikamaru, semua pun akhirnya pulang dengan tidak puas.

Di rumah,

KRIEEK

Pintu pun terbuka dengan lebar di kediaman Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Kok gelap sih?" tanya Temari saat disadarinya rumahnya kini gelap. Padahal ia sudah menyalakan lampu sebelum mereka pergi, dan harusnya sampai sekarang lampunya tetap menyala.

"Biar aku yang nyalakan lampu," ujar Shikamaru sambil meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu di tengah kegelapan yang ada.

Klik!

"_Surprise_!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Tak lain tak bukan, mereka adalah Tayuya, Kankuro, Sakura, Gaara, dan tak lupa juga Saga.

"Hah? Lelucon macam apa ini?" tanya Temari kaget. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dan ia butuh orang untuk menjelaskan kepadanya, apa yang terjadi.

"Temari _nee-chan_, selamat ulang tahun pernikahan ya!" kata Tayuya mencoba mewakili anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ia pun maju untuk mendekati pasangan Temari dan Shikamaru itu sambil membawakan sebuah kue persegi yang cukup besar dan bertuliskan '_Happy Wedding Anniversary_' dan juga dilengkap lilin-lilin cantik.

"Iya, cepet-cepet punya anak!" lanjut Sakura ikut berdiri di samping Tayuya. Ia memberikan seperti biasa, senyuman termanis yang ia bisa. Di sampingnya, Gaara sudah terlihat berdiri sambil tersenyum. Di saat seperti ini, maka ia tidak akan memberikan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Saga dan Sagura pun terlihat di dekat mereka.

"Jadi ini semua..." Temari mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Iya," ujar Kankuro memotong perkataan Temari sekaligus meyakinkannya tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia pun kini sudah berdiri di samping Tayuya bersama kedua anaknya; Ai dan Hana.

"Terima kasih!" kata Temari sambil memeluk Sakura dan Tayuya, mereka pun mambalas pelukan itu dengan penuh kehangatan. "Kalian memang keluarga yang terbaik!"

_**Owari.**_

**Huahaha.. Versi re-make nih, aku mencoba buat 'ngerapiin' lagi cerita ini supaya lebih enak dibaca. Sekaligus mengingatkan kalian tentang fic ini yang termasuk 'junk-fic' aku waktu masih jadi newbie. Oke, mind to 'second' review? **


End file.
